Gossip Thrills
by Vi Sign
Summary: A successful professional baseball player surprises the media.
1. Sasahara Souhei breaks hearts on V-Day

_More_ gossip website (20x1, 15th February)

**Sasahara Souhei breaks hearts on V-Day  
**20x1, 15th February

_Orcas players Sasahara Souhei and Takagi Yoshi recently guested on talk show Goto Sisters, and the sisters were obviously delighted at being in the presence of the two, who are currently among the most popular sports personalities in recent time. Since the day of broadcast would be on Valentine's Day itself, the Goto sisters took the opportunity to probe them with rabu-rabu themed questions. _

_When asked if they were doing anything on the sacred day, the filial (and very single) Takagi gave a nil answer, and spared a joke about spending another Valentine's Day with his parents. Sasahara, though, sparked interest when he let slip that he was planning to confess to a high school classmate. Not surprisingly, the hosts (and audience) gushed over the reveal and attempted to probe the embarrassed young man, though the latter charmingly evaded them with his wits. It was pretty endearing though to see the usually cool-headed shortstop blush and stutter like a teenager._

_Now that Valentine's Day is over, did the mystery girl accept Sasahara's feelings? There's no doubt about this though: Sasahara has gained himself more female fans. And broken several more._

* * *

**Real time**

"SASAYAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Yes, Natsume?"

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it? You're my girlfriend now."

"_But_—"

"Besides, now everyone will know I belong to someone else."

"_…_"

"Natsume?"

"_You're mine now, Sasayan."_

* * *

**A/N: I can totally imagine Natsume saying those last words with a smirk. **


	2. Orcas' Sasahara Souhei announces marriag

_More_ gossip website (20x1, 15th August)

**Orcas' Sasahara Souhei announces marriage  
**20x1, 15th August

_Kawaguchi Orcas' Sasahara Souhei announced in a statement to the media that he has registered his marriage today._

_"Even though we've only dated for a short while, we've known and understood each other deeply through our years of friendship," he wrote. "It felt right to take the next step."_

_Because his wife is "not in the same business as him", he asked for the media to respect the privacy of their married life. He also thanked his fans, his team, and his management for their support and would continue to do his best for them. _

_This announcement comes six months after Sasahara inadvertently revealed his intention to confess to a former classmate on a talk show, which had gained him legions of admirers from all over Japan._

_We congratulate Sasahara and his new wife!_

* * *

**Real time**

"My manager won't stop laughing at all these tabloid reports."

"Well, you should look at the faces of my team-mates when they realized who I was marrying."

"Hey, Souhei?"

"Hm?"

"I know this is about me and my career… but I'm actually having fun playing with the paparazzi."

"Just let me know your plans in advance so I can clean up, will you?

* * *

**A/N: There's a bit of a pun, but I thought I'd used it rather poorly. Not sure if anyone's gonna catch it XD**

**Originally posted on my tumblr writing blog, I've made some very minor changes. Just some correction that I'm pretty anal about.**

**Enjoy reading! Cheers!**


	3. NATSUME and Sasahara Souhei to appear

everything jpop website (20x2, 16th July)

**NATSUME and Sasahara Souhei to appear on Kaminari Stories  
**20x2, 16th July

Model NATSUME and Orcas' player Sasahara Souhei are set to appear on idol boyband Kaminari's variety talk show, Kaminari Stories.

NATSUME made her debut in popular teen magazine Kora, and has since made many appearances on covers and CMs. She was recently selected as the face of Jada and is the first Asian model to do so.

Sasahara Souhei was recruited by the Kawaguchi Orcas in 20x0 and has enjoyed success with the team, despite his famously short height.

The episode is scheduled to air on 24th July.

* * *

**Real time**

"Doesn't this feel strange to you, Souhei?"

"How so?"

"We're appearing on a show together!"

"You're the one who wanted to play with the media."

"We have to stay professional, and I'm not sure if I can keep it all in."

"You'll be fine."

"Ugh. I hate that cool head of yours."

"Okay. Let's take it this way. We'll make this into a game."

"A game?"

"Whoever slips up does the housework for a month?"

"A month?! You'll win anyway! I demand a week instead!"

"Two weeks."

"Deal!"

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what to make of this… Sorry, I think this is the most boring chapter of all in Gossip Thrills.**


	4. TWEETER FEED 1 (20x2, 24th July)

**TWEETER FEED (20x2, 24th July)**

**Funsize_shoujo:** Did anyone see how cute NATSUME and Sasahara are together? Too bad Sasahara is married… #kaminaristories

**Firestatic:** NATSUME's really cute! #NATSUME #sasaharasouhei #kaminaristories

**Bearu_bearu:** NATSUME SHOULD STAY AWAY FROM SASAHARA! HE'S MARRIED! #kaminaristories

**Tohru_Miso:** I don't know why everyone's making a fuss out of NATSUME and Sasahara Souhei. They didn't even touch each other. #kaminaristories #NATSUME

**katapillar0904:** I SHIP SASANATSU! #kaminaristories #sasanatsu

**toda_saki123:** HE'S MARRIED, B*TCH! #kaminaristories

**NaT-To:** I watched the show just for NATSUME, but it's disgusting to see her flirt with that ugly short baseball guy. Too bad for you, NATSUME. You've lost a fan, you disgraceful model #kaminaristories

**tako-yankee:** "I like tall guys. Maybe with a few piercings. Sunglasses are cool too. Maybe I do like the bad boy looks." ~ NATSUME #kaminaristories

**raburabu_tan:** Their bantering is too cute #kaminaristories

**akagumi385:** "I once told a girl 'You're cute', and you know what she replied? 'Ew!' And now she's my wife!" Oh Sasahara, that smug grin of yours is too cute. And AW~ #kaminaristories

**MY_NATSUME:** KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM MY NATSUME, SASAHARA SOUHEI #kaminaristories

**haruna_is_here:** It's either Sasahara was being nice or NATSUME totally trashed him in that badminton game and dodgeball with the guys from Kaminari. Either way, NATSUME is surprisingly athletic and fierce. #kaminaristories

**risa_loves_black:** They're both so bad at high school subjects! It's hilarious! #kaminaristories #natsume #sasaharasouhei #orcas

**boss_level1000:** There's nothing between NATSUME and Sasahara Souhei. It's no surprise they know each other because NATSUME is the Orcas' campaign supporter for the season! #kaminaristories

**rfhsgk:** Sasahara should just divorce his wife and marry NATSUME #kaminaristories #sasanatsu

**hatasaeko:** SASANATSU FTW! #kaminaristories

**kurosakiss:** I approve of Sasanatsu #kaminaristories

**random_neet:** DUDE! YOU'RE MARRIED! #SasaharaSouhei #kaminaristories

**gorgeous_babe1:** The media is going to have a field day with this episode #kaminaristories

**fortuna-teller:** I'll just delude myself and imagine NATSUME is Sasahara's wife. #kaminaristories #sasanatsu #toocute

**A/N: It's so hard to think of random usernames! Social media has a lot of ugly words, don't you think? D:**

**Let's just imagine the show consists of a talk segment, then a testing segment, and then the sports segment, where Natsume and Sasayan discreetly put in references of their high school lives and unintentionally banter with each other, which sparks a trend on the internet.**


	5. Orcas' Sasahara Souhei caught cheating w

_More_ gossip website (20x5, 13th August)

**Orcas' Sasahara Souhei caught cheating with NATSUME?  
**20x5, 13th August

_In the latest issue of weekly tabloid Black Monday, it was reported that Orcas' Sasahara Souhei spent the night at NATSUME's home, after being seen supporting the seemingly drunk model out from a taxi and taking her home and not seen exiting the building complex._

_Sasahara Souhei debuted in the Kawaguchi Orcas in 20x0, and has been a regular in the line-up for the team. Also known and well-loved for his style, charm, and loyalty to the Orcas, he is one of the more popular sportsmen in recent times. He married in 20x1, after a brief courtship._

_NATSUME started out in teen magazine Kora, and has appeared in several covers and ads that include luxury brands like Jada and Amore._

_The pair had apparently met when NATSUME was chosen at the Orcas' campaign supporter in 20x1, and even appeared together in variety talk show, Kaminari Stories, which sparked the interest of netizens for their friendly banters on the show._

_Both NATSUME and Sasahara's agencies have not commented on the issue._

* * *

**Real time**

"Asako, are you feeling better now?"

"Sasayan! What are you doing here? I thought you left for practice!"

"I went to get some groceries. The manager gave me the day off to take care of you and deal with the media."

"Sorry. It's my fault for not dressing normally and removing my make-up."

"It's not. You were sick, and anyone could see you weren't in the shape to even move."

"Sorry you had to hold my hair that many times last night."

"That's what husbands are for. Here."

"Umeboshi?"

"Okaa-san said this would ease the nausea."

"Thanks… It's pretty hilarious to read about the stuff on the internet. Imagine what would happen if we announce our relationship to the public."

"… Do you want to do it?"

"Why not? It's been years, and I do need to explain your 'scandal' and the reason I'm going into hiatus."

"Hiatus?"

"I'm pregnant."

*_long pause_*

"Sasayan?"

"I need to call Haru. No, Shizuku would be a better choice. And my mother. Ah, the manager too!"

_"Souhei!"_

* * *

**A/N: I can totally imagine the personality-reversal at the end XD**

**On a side note: I still prefer Sasayan's close friends and Natsume calling him "Sasayan". It's more endearing. **


	6. Secret truth: Sasahara Souhei and NATSUM

More gossip website (20x5, 16th August)

**Secret truth: Sasahara Souhei and NATSUME are man and** wife!  
20x5, 16th August

_The entertainment world is reeling in shock when it was revealed that Sasahara Souhei and NATSUME are, in fact, man and wife. Netizens have been exploding with comments on the internet after model NATSUME posted a high school photograph of the pair yesterday on her blog, along with the caption "Happy 4th Anniversary, Anata" scribbled below it. Her husband was not named, though the male in the picture closely resembles the Orcas player. At press time, there were more than 5000 comments on the blog entry._

_This follows after Sasahara was photographed taking NATSUME to her home, though insiders have said that the model had been very ill, not drunk as reported. Their respective agencies continue to remain tight-lipped regarding the couple, but have released separate statements of their intention to sue Goro Publishings, the publisher of Black Monday, for defamation._

_Sasahara had previously mentioned that his wife was a high school classmate and is not involved in the same field as him, which had led to the assumption that the mystery spouse is an ordinary citizen. Netizens are amazed by Sasahara's subtle hints and how the couple managed to keep their marriage under wraps for years._

_Yes, they have been married for FOUR years._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Let me do that, Asako."

"My hands are already wet and soapy, so just let me deal with it! Nothing will happen to me while I do the dishes!"

"But—"

"You already did the laundry, sweeping, and mopping. Just let me do something and be a little useful, will you? I'm pregnant, not helpless!"

"Asa-"

"Go get me that orange container in the fridge, will you?"

"… lemons?"

"Just give me one of those slices."

"Did you just eat it like that?"

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"No… I think I need to call my mother."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**A/N: Life goes on for this married couple, except Natsume's a little pregnant and much more snappish with hormones, and Sasayan's just become the panicky, overly concerned and attentive husband, despite the media uproar. Haha. I figured Sasayan's mother should be the know-it-all person, because she's had four sons, and most probably a housewife, rather than Natsume's own mother. **

**Thank you to all those reviews. It's really gives me a wonderful feeling as well as some laughs when I read the reviews that must surely take some bit of effort. Thankyouthankyou****_thankyou_****!**

**Lastly, CHEERS to a new chapter!**


	7. TWEETER FEED (20x2, 16th August)

**TWEETER FEED (20x2, 16th August)**

**shiro_hatake:** MY LIFE IS OVERRRRRRRR! MY BEAUTIFUL NATSUME IS MARRIED! MARRIED!

**RirikaA:** LOL. The media is having a field day. Congrats to NATSUME and Sasahara though.

**hatasaeko:** MY GOD THEY'RE MARRIED! NATSUME AND SASAHARA SOUHEI ARE MARRIED!

**osaka_babe321:** FOUR YEARS! NATSUME and Sasahara Souhei have been married for FREAKING FOUR YEARS! How the heck does NO ONE know?

**akimotoki: **… What's this I hear about NATSUME being married to Sasahara Souhei?

**kawaii_imoto63:** THIS IS TOO CUUUUUUUTE~ NATSUME's the high school classmate he mentioned before!

**katapillar0904: **MY SHIP IS TRUE! NATSUME AND SASAHARA ARE MARRIED!

**Lovable_Genius:** I don't think this is true. I mean, how can they keep a secret marriage for four years? NATSUME must be fabricating something up after that scandal to save her face.

**tako-yankee: **I thought Sasahara wasn't NATSUME's type. Hm…

**gigifax: **Did anyone notice that only part of the picture blurred out was the school name on their gym attire?

**NaT-To: **It's a little unbelievable that NATSUME and Sasahara Souhei are actually married.

**Orcas_No1_Fangirl:** OH MY GOD SASAHARA IS MARRIED. TO NATSUME, NO LESS!

**Otaku_Man495:** How did they hide their marriage? NATSUME and Sasahara-san are pretty amazing!

**MY_NATSUME: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY NATSUME'S MARRIED!

**iamnotababa:** They must have a shotgun marriage, then they lost the baby. NATSUME looks like the type to flirt around, anyway.

**gouriki_is_love:** iamnotababa B*tch they knew each other since they were high school. Sasahara said he's high school classmates with his wife, which NATSUME obviously is. Go read up on your facts before speculating.

**gorgeous_babe1: **The media is going to have a field day with this. NATSUME looked pretty even as a high school girl.

**boss_level1000: **Wow. NATSUME and Sasahara Souhei are married?

**fortuna-teller: **I cannot believe this! One of my predictions came true? I'm such a genius! Anyway, Sasahara and NATSUME do look cute together XD

**A/N: Here! Chapter 7.**

**A new semester has started, and work has gotten a hell lot more exhausting (I work at a school; not a teacher though). I started this story during the month-long school holidays, because there wasn't much to do, and I wasn't that tired by the time I was home. And now... I've started on my part-time degree, and it's really difficult to manage a full-time job and night classes at the same time... just kill me now.**


	8. Crazy, Baka, Chu's Nishijima Draws 'We'r

_The Manga Connection_ website (20x6, 10th January)

**Crazy, Baka, Chu's Nishijima Draws 'We're Friends, Aren't We?' 1-Shot  
**_posted on 20x6, 10th January_

The February issue of _Shoujo One_, released on 9th January, features a 103-page one-shot manga by _Crazy, Baka, Chu~_ mangaka Nishijima Houka. The one-shot, titled "We're Friends, Aren't We?", follows a beautiful but lonely and androphobic girl, Miyako, as she enters high school determined to make friends. The slice-of-life story follows Miyako as she overcomes her fear to form friendships and fall in love for the first time.

The tenth, and final, volume of Crazy, Baka, Chu~ shipped in December while Nishijima's next work, currently untitled, is slated to start in the June issue of Shoujo One.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Natsume and Sasayan gets a mangaka friend to draw a basic one-shot of how they got together. Let's just imagine the story really following their story in high school, ending with the day the hero bravely asking the heroine out like the (unseen) way that Sasayan did in Chapter 1. **

**This is pretty much based on animenewsnetwork. And if you squint, the title is a reference to one of my favourite movies, and the name of the heroine is a play on Natsume's name. **


	9. Five clues that 'We're Friends, Aren't W

_More_ gossip website (20x6, 10th January)

**Five clues that 'We're Friends, Aren't We?' about NATSUME and Sasahara Souhei?**  
_posted on 20x6, 10th January_

_After the recent release of popular mangaka Nishijima Houka's one-shot manga, "We're Friends, Aren't We?", rumours has been circulating around that the plot is based on model NATSUME. _

_Here are five reasons why we think the rumours are valid:_

_(SPOILER WARNING!)_

_**1. The high school setting:**__ Sasahara Souhei married his high school classmate, who may or may not be NATSUME. They never actually confirmed it, but it's pretty much an open secret._

_**2. The heroine's fear of the male species:**__ NATSUME herself has admitted that she has an irrational fear of men stemmed from being bullied when she was in middle school._

_**3. The short love interest:**__ Sasahara Souhei, NATSUME's rumoured husband, is well-known for his small stature. _

_**4. The petty quarrels between the main couple:**__ Who can forget the wonderful banter between NATSUME and Sasahara Souhei on that talk-show?_

_**5. THE GIVE-AWAY ENDING:**__ A BASEBALL PLAYER'S CONFESSION TO A MODEL ON VALENTINE'S DAY. DOES THAT RING A BELL?_

_What do you think? Send in your comments and let us know!_

* * *

**Real time**

"What's up with all that sighing, Sou? Lovers' tiff?"

"Pregnant women are scary. Don't laugh, Shuu-nii! How did you even handle your wife through_ those four_ pregnancies?"

"You _learn_, my dear brother. Every time too, since Chiriko's a different woman for each pregnancy._"_

_"_Asako's definitely different now."

"And you learn how to react accordingly."

"Tell me about it. Asako's _freakishly_ calm and mature one minute, and then she blows off about the colour of my shirt in the next. It's exhausting."

"Learn, little brother, learn."


End file.
